


The Children of Duscur

by FallenCiatokins



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Rarepair Weekend, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Married Life, Peace, Restoration of Duscur (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins
Summary: The day has come to hand over Duscur to its people. Dedue, along with his wife Mercedes, is excited yet nervous for the big day.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Children of Duscur

Dedue Molinaro took in a long breath as he tended the garden. The sweet smell of the flowers was so overpowering that he could only faintly smell the bread baking in the kitchen. He picked a few vegetables, pulled up some weeds, and picked one solitary purple flower. The flowers of Duscur were blooming this time of year; Dedue had planted several varieties of local flowers in the garden.

Young Adelina danced around his feet, and he scooped her into his arms. The gardens were Adelina's favorite place to play, and it was such a pleasure to see her smile as he lifted her in the air. He stuck the purple flower in her blonde hair. Aside from her hair color, she resembled Dedue in almost every way, from her dark skin tone to her unusual height. She was the tallest person her age at the school she attended in the village. In these summer months, as they spent hours outside hunting, fishing, gardening, and just enjoying the great outdoors, her skin had become very dark.

As he put her down, she asked, "Papa, Papa, when will the food be ready to eat? My tummy is growling!"

"We won't be having our dinner until we get back from the special ceremony today, darling. Your brother and your mom are both working hard on making sure we have lots of good food to eat, so our job is to make sure we gather enough food for them to cook for tomorrow."

While Adelina had taken to the outdoors like her father, Raul was learning how to bake from his mother Mercedes. He found himself pinching his belly subconsciously as he stood there. During the war, he had always been muscular, his body firm and lean. Fifteen years had passed since then, and his warrior’s body had transformed into a chubby father and husband. He was happy the way he was, and he could not imagine sharing his life with someone more delightful than Mercedes.

He remembered the first time he and Mercedes had chatted; back then, he was still struggling to come to terms with his identity as a man of Duscur, surrounded by people who hated him. He had always retained his love for Duscur, but he had been afraid to express it at the time because of the way the people of Faerghus might perceive their prince Dimitri. It had been, in hindsight, quite sad that Dedue had felt that way, but it had come from a legitimate fear that people would question Dimitri's rule. He let out a small sigh. Swallowing his anger and pride for Duscur had been one of the most difficult challenges he had ever had to face in his life.

Mercedes, though, appreciated and wanted to know more about Duscur. Over time, as he grew to trust and respect her, he began explaining their religious traditions. He feared that she would consider him to be a blasphemer for not following the Seiros religion. But it turned out that she did not care a whit. It was funny to think about now. He had always cherished his relationship with Dimitri, but Dimitri was, at times, a difficult man. Mercedes, though, had given him steadfast affection and support throughout the war, and after the war had ended, they decided to open up a school together and marry.

He had always expected to be Dimitri's vassal for the rest of his life, but at Dimitri's urging and Mercedes's insistence, they ended up moving back to Duscur when Raul was born six years ago. Mercedes had fallen in love with Duscur the second she laid eyes upon it, and she was more than happy to stay there with him. Sometimes he smiled in wonder, thinking about how he had a partner who was so loving and cared so much for him. It was a blessing from the goddess of love, the one whose name he had had to stop himself from speaking when he had invited her to Duscur for the first time. He chuckled, thinking about his younger, shyer self.

He and Mercedes had opened up a school in Duscur. Mercedes, while her grasp of their language was not perfect, was able to teach the children how to read and write in the Duscur language. Dedue focused on teaching practical skills to the town's children, such as cooking, hunting, and smithing, as well as helping them pursue their own interests. But during the Blue Sea Moon, the children of Duscur were helping their parents with the harvest and other chores around the house. It was the most productive time of the year for growing things, after all.

Dedue was feeling a bit uneasy. After he had waited for so long, it was finally the day of the reconciliation ceremony between Duscur and the Kingdom of Faerghus. He knew he was a polarizing figure in Duscur -- many people saw him as weak-willed for having worked with the Kingdom rather than living among his own people. But he had worked tirelessly to regain their trust, devoting himself fully to rebuilding Duscur his glory. Over time, they forgave him, and he had even been allowed to found a school in the town to educate their children. 

Dimitri would be here soon. Dedue's stomach was just a tiny bit uneasy at the thought of seeing Dimitri again. While he was happy to see his old friend and former liege, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for leaving Dimitri behind at the capital. He knew it was irrational, and he knew Dimitri would be delighted that he was happy in his new life in Duscur. But still… he could have been an asset to Dimitri in the capital too.

But Duscur was where his heart had always been. How could it have been anywhere else? And seeing it revitalized, after Dimitri’s first edict as the king had been to pry it from Lord Kleiman’s oppressive clutches, had always been his priority. He loved Dimitri with all of his heart, but his first love was his land and its people.

Their town was humble, but all of the citizens had pitched in to prepare for the reconciliation ceremony. After all, the ceremony would recognize a momentous event: the formal handover of the land from the Kingdom of Faerghus to the people of Duscur, making it an autonomous territory with friendly ties with Faerghus. In truth, they had been functioning independently for a while; Dimitri had sent a large amount of aid to help them rebuild their towns a decade ago but had mostly stayed out of their affairs since.

But having it in writing would be even better.

He grabbed the vegetables he had picked and put them in the basket, and Adelina did the same. "Let's head back inside, Adi. We've got to get ready for the ceremony."

"Of course, Papa!" She danced and twirled around, her pants and shirt covered in dirt. He might have to bathe her before they went to the town square.

As he walked through the door of his house, he saw his wife Mercedes taking the bread out of the oven. "Dedue, you're back! Oh, the bread is turning out wonderfully! Raul has gotten so good at kneading the dough!" She turned around and smiled at him. Mercedes, during her time as a nun in the church, had worn a hat and a veil over her face. Her hair was still short, but he had never seen her wear her religious regalia since they had been married. It symbolized her weakening her ties with the Church of Seiros, a choice she had made when she had married him and subsequently moved to Duscur.

Raul looked up at him, his face dusted with flour. His piercing blue eyes were locked on his father. "Hello, Papa. Mama and I have been working hard." Raul spoke to Dedue in the Fodlaner language, whereas Dedue's conversation with Adeline in the garden had been in the Duscur language. They had tried to ensure that their children were fluent in both languages, so they spoke to them in both.

"Alright, I want you to get the bath ready for the both of you. You're both so messy! We need to look our best for the ceremony today." Dedue shooed them to their rooms to grab their towels and clothes.

When they left, Dedue walked up to Mercedes near the stove, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and smiled. He spoke. "I'm excited about the ceremony today. And a little nervous. It's been such a long time coming. And I hope that none of the elders are rude to the king." He realized he was rubbing hands together, a sign that he was a bit nervous in his anticipation.

"Dimitri can deal with it if they are, dear. He understands that the country of Faerghus has inflicted a lot of pain on them and that the people of Duscur have the right to be angry, even if he has done his best to reconcile with them. You know how he is. He won't be upset."

Dedue scratched his chin; it was stubbly. He should try to give it his best shave before the ceremony began. "But what if other people in his court are?"

"Dedue, stop fretting. Everything's going to be fine." She grabbed his hand and gently rubbed it, and then kissed his knuckles. "Everything's going to be wonderful. We've been working on this for so long." She gave him a quick kiss, a small taste of her soft and beautiful lips before they heard their children rushing back into the kitchen. The kiss was too short for his liking, but he knew that there would be time later.

He turned back to Adi and Raul. "Let's go take a bath as a good little boy and girl should!"

\--

Mercedes could see the tension in Dedue's face as he sat in the large chair in his role as one of the delegates representing the Duscur Nation. His friendship with the king was an open secret, but on this day he was a representative of Duscur first, and a friend second.

She looked around the town square. The long table, sitting in the center of the square, was adorned with a white, blue, and red tablecloth. Large chairs were seated all around the table; on one side were the six representatives of Duscur, and on the other, Dimitri and his aides. Mercedes did not recognize any of them, but she hadn't lived in the capital for a while. Bouquets of Duscur flowers were at the ends of each table. Mercedes and the other townsfolk were seated on fabric-covered chairs; Mercedes was seated a few rows behind the Kingdom side.

Dimitri was wearing the traditional outfit that the king of Faerghus wore outside of the capital; Mercedes could see his long blue cape and the small gold circlet which adorned his head. She could not see his face, only the long blonde hair which draped down his back. Dedue was wearing a brightly colored red and blue outfit; it was more like a robe than like the types of formal outfits you would see in Adrestia or Faerghus. The patterns of the Duscur clothing were stunning. His earring was adorned with the symbol of the god of the sky; his necklace adorned with the sign of the goddess of peace.

She held Adi and Raul's hands as Dimitri began to speak. "Today, we are gathered here to witness the formation of Duscur as an autonomous region of Faerghus. In the documents that my aides provided you a few weeks ago, I outlined the terms of the transition as well as the trade agreement that your delegation agreed upon with my negotiators during our meeting in Fhirdhad. Is there anything the delegation wishes to object to before we sign the document?" Dimitri sounded confident, but Mercedes suspected that he was nervous as well; the man had severe anxiety and had struggled with speaking to his classmates back in the academy. It was amazing to hear him today, sounding so assertive.

Rafael, the eldest man of Duscur seated at the table, was the first to speak. He had been one of Duscur's most fervent freedom fighters, but he had become less radical over time. He had finally grown to like the king, despite himself. "Yes, Your Majesty. We agreed to all of these terms in our previous meetings."

A woman spoke up. "After you folk browbeat us into accepting that Faerghus would be allowed preferential trade with our fishing industry. We are also interested in trading with Sreng, you know." Meloria was in her mid-forties and was tough as nails. She had a heart of gold, but she was always willing to express what she thought, regardless of the time or place. Mercedes felt herself tensing up, hoping that Dedue's fears would not come to fruition.

Rafael let out a long sigh. "No need to ruffle feathers during this time of peace, Meloria. We've already hashed this out a hundred times. Sreng has been hostile to Faerghus for many years, and now we are in an alliance with them. It would dishonour our pact with Faerghus to trade with its enemies." He waved his hand dismissively toward Meloria, who looked displeased in return.

"I guess if you call subjugation and a release into forced friendship an 'alliance,' then sure." She smiled from one side of her mouth, her grey eyes sparkling dangerously. Had she come planning to cause trouble today?

"The king has come from the capital to entreat with us, and you treat him with disrespect?" Dedue's voice was not loud, but it was firm. "As Rafa said, we have had these conversations. You have made your feelings known. Over and over. Today, we are simply here to finish the agreement. Or do you wish for Duscur to continue to be under Faerghus’s rule?" Mercedes's heart filled with joy and pride at hearing her husband speak so fervently for what he believed.

"No, of course, I don't," Meloria spoke huffily. "Continue, then, I suppose."

Dimitri stood from his chair. "If there are no objections, I shall sign the treaty first." He did so with a swift stroke. Then, the treaty was passed around the table until all six of the Duscur delegates had all signed.

Dedue spoke again. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for your cooperation in this endeavor. We can truly begin the restoration of our culture on our terms. And we couldn't have done it without you."

Dimitri spoke softly. "Thank you, Dedue. And thank you, people of Duscur. It has been a pleasure to craft this agreement with all of you; hopefully, you agree that is fair for everyone involved." Dedue gave a passing glance to Meloria, who returned it but said nothing.

And then as much as the people of Duscur had anticipated the event, it was suddenly over, and people started preparing for the subsequent celebration. Mercedes helped move chairs so the people could begin celebrating in earnest.

\--

"It has been a long time, Dedue, Mercedes." Dimitri came up to them as the celebrations began, smiling, his right eye covered with an eyepatch as always. His blonde hair was unusually well-kept, and his circlet glittered in the mid-day sun. Dedue internally smiled at the thought of his king, looking so proud and… well, king-like. "I shall not tarry here, as it is the people of Duscur's day to celebrate, but I did want to say hello before departing."

"Dimitri. It has been a long time!” Mercedes rose from her seat and grasped the king's hand in both of hers, and she bowed her head. She had never been intimidated by status or power, and she treated Dimitri like an equal, as she always had. Dedue admired her for that. “Thank you for making the trip all this way to settle things finally. This feels like a turning point in history. It's so invigorating to be part of such a momentous event. I feel like it is going to be in a history book!"

Dedue rose as well to greet his old friend. "I feel the same way. Thank you for all of your support… Dimitri." Dimitri extended his arms for a hug, and Dedue obliged. He had never been much for outward displays of affection in his youth, but Dedue had begun to value them more as his community and family began to grow around him. The smaller man's embrace was firm and tight.

"Dedue. It is a pleasure to see you in your traditional garb.” Dimitri's voice was a bit muffled because of the hug. “I am glad to see that the people of Duscur did not lose their weaving traditions with the Tragedy. I hope that this is the beginning of a new tomorrow, my friend." The two men let go of their embrace, then Mercedes gave the king a brief hug as well. "I have not seen Adelina and Raul in so long; Raul was just a baby when I saw him last. Is this him?" Dimitri waved toward Raul, who was sitting on one of the small chairs. Dedue's son, who was the spitting image of him, tall for his age with silver hair, waved back.

"Yes! And Adelina is" -- Mercedes waved her hands in the air -- "who knows where. She is our wild child. Raul, on the other hand, is always calm." She grinned, presumably thinking about the children. He was lucky to have a wife who cared so deeply about their children.

Dimitri knelt to speak with their son. The man was always so gentle and kind to everyone he interacted with, from peasants to aristocrats, from Adrestians to Duscurians. It was one reason Dedue admired Dimitri so enduringly, even if they were no longer able to see each other as much as they used to. And to acknowledge the children of Duscur -- the future of his people -- was a moment worth celebrating.

Dedue didn't listen to their conversation but instead scanned the town square, watching everyone celebrating. The weight of the moment began to dawn on him. They were finally free of the crushing weight of Faerghus's rule. Dimitri had been just and honorable in his dealings with the people of Duscur, but it was still an extraordinary relief to finally feel free of this enormous burden. The burden of being stuck in a kingdom that hated his people.

His people were dancing. His people were singing. His people were laughing. And by the gods and goddesses, it was a heartwarming sight.

\--

Mercedes spoke first. "It was nice to see Dimitri again, wasn't it?" Mercedes and Dedue sat on the front porch of their house, gazing over the sunset. The children had already gone to bed, exhausted from a long day of play and celebration. Dedue relaxed into the chair on the porch, Mercedes's hands intertwined with his own.

Dedue responded wistfully. "Yes, of course. Especially under the most joyous of circumstances. It was a shame he didn't have long to chat, though."

Mercedes spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "As the king, he's a busy man. And I know Dimitri did not want to intrude on the happy day of the Duscur people. He knows that many people here still resent him. So I think that him leaving early was best, given the circumstances." She squeezed his hand. Dedue knew that she was right; Dimitri always wanted to make things as comfortable for Dedue and the people of Duscur as possible.

Dedue put his hand in his hair. "Do you think everything will go smoothly now that the Kingdom has handed Duscur over to its people?"

"There will be time to worry about that later, darling. Today, let us just enjoy this sweet victory." Mercedes stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so glad that we've decided to settle down here together. It's a blessing for me to be away from Crests and nobility and all of that. Here, I never have to worry about it. Seeing Dimitri looking so constrained, so burdened by his duties, made me remember why I wanted to escape."

Dedue's heart swelled with happiness, thinking of his beautiful wife and the fact that she was happy here with him in the north. "Well, I am glad you escaped with me. Mercedes, my love, I cherish you with all of my heart. Thank you for your support on this journey. Thank you for working with me to help educate the youth of Duscur. And thank you for always believing in me, even when the world had a grudge against me. I love you."

"And I love you, Dedue. Tomorrow will be another busy day, so I think we should call it a night."

"If I get to lay next to you and hold you in my arms? That sounds amazing." Dedue, holding Mercedes's hand the whole time, walked to the bedroom with his wife, feeling as happy as he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my husband as always for editing <3


End file.
